1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to image display systems, and more specifically to systems for displaying images on portable display devices and head-mountable displays, methods for controlling such systems, and computer-readable storage media storing instructions for controlling such systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Various portable devices and systems have been proposed, such as a portable information device. The portable information device includes a basic device, a holder, and a head-mountable display. The basic device of the portable information device is a personal digital assistant (“PDA”) or smartphone that comprises a liquid crystal display (“LCD”). The holder is attached to the basic device, such that the basic device functions as a wearable personal computer (“PC”). The wearable PC is a PC that is configured to be used by a user wearing the PC. The head-mountable display includes a display screen and is connected to the holder. Content displayed on a partial area of the display screen of the head-mountable display is also displayed on the liquid crystal panel of the basic device.